cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Royal House of Aevrum
|avgstrength = 987 |totalnukes = 7 |aidslots = 0/18 |rank = 131/188 |score = 0.26 }} The Royal House of Aevrum is a small alliance led by Noctis Lucis Caelum. It was founded on June 18, 2017. History The Royal House of Aevrum was founded after Noctis was controversially removed from his position as King of Aevrum.It was first known as Aevum and then as RHA (Royal House of Aevrum). Skipping the usual Declaration of Existence; Aevrum's first announcement came in the form of a recognition of war with Ordo Mechanicus after an attack on a member. Despite Ordo Mechanicus having 28 members compared to Aevum's 2 members at the time; Ordo Mechnicus surrendered 2 days later in what famously became known as the Aevum Mechanicus War. Aevrum Recognition of War - http://forums.cybernations.net/topic/130917-aevum-announcement/ Ordo Mechanicus Surrender - http://forums.cybernations.net/topic/130924-official-ordo-mechanicus-announcement/ Gh0s7 who conspired to get Noctis couped from Aevrum a month earlier, decided to conspire to get Noctis sanctioned off White when Noctis was considering a Senate run there. Noctis moved to Maroon in order to prepare a proper response to Gh0s7's constant conspiring against. TTK not caring what plotting Gh0s7 undertook against him from their AA contributed to his response. The response took the form of a joint offensive between Aevrum & Oculus against TTK for harboring Gh0s7. Aevrum Declaration of War - http://forums.cybernations.net/topic/130975-aevum-declaration-of-war/ TTK Surrender - http://forums.cybernations.net/topic/131099-ttks-second-peace-of-2017/ The war concluded with TTK agreeing to vote for Noctis 2 months on the Maroon Senate & permanently barring Gh0s7 from re-entry. Aevrum has since grown in members and accepting new members. There is room for advancement for those motivated to take on government positions. The alliance then reorganized as the Royal House of Aevrum, after members of the Animalz Guerrilla Family were offered refuge by the King. This lead to a conflict known as the The Aevrum Campaign The Aevrum Campaign ended in white peace for both sides. After this Aevrum was at peace for 16 days. On the 30th of November, 2017 Aevrum declared war on Nordreich. After this this conflict spiraled into the Maroon Rehabilitation War. This war "continues" to this day even though nobody can fight there low NS. On January 10th, the CN game admin in coordination with Nordreich deleted many nations said to be linked to Methrage (King Noctis) evading a previous member's game ban. Chester W. Nimitz of Romance Portucale and the Rebel Sir Kindle's New America were destroyed and banned by the admin. This left only four members then Hail Satan left to make the alliance Antifa Economy Economy of The Royal House of Aevrum Military RHA Armed Forces Charter Preamble Aevum is a meritocracy, where positions are delegated based on the ability and motivation of members to carry out their roles. Strength, Unity, Liberty, Growth & Honor are the five founding principles this alliance is built upon and that which we strive for. Leadership The King is in charge of running the alliance and serves as the Head of State. The King can take direct command over battle tactics during war or delegate that duty to trusted Generals. The King is also in charge of managing internal affairs and any other alliance functions which need attention or delegate duties as necessary. Member Ranks Apprentices are new members, who have not yet begun building up to become nuclear capable. SOLDIER 3rd Class SOLDIER - Members who have shown promise and with the help of internal growth programs are on track to becoming Nuclear Capable. 2nd Class SOLDIER - Members who have developed Manhattan Project and are Nuclear Capable. 1st Class SOLDIER - Members who are our elite fighters, who have at least Manhattan Project and Strategic Defense Initiative. Master Rank Master Rank are those who have the highest level of access to discussions regarding the direction of the alliance and are able to vote on proposals brought forth for an up or down vote. Members need to be nominated by someone already within the Master Rank and voted in by the majority for promotion to this rank. Raiding Raiding or declaring any aggressive wars without approval from the King is prohibited for members of Aevum and those who declare unapproved wars risk being removed from the alliance without warning on their first offense.